


Common Questions and Answers

by Bookshido



Series: The Stories of Rebekah Grimes, Courier Six [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Read, please read this first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookshido/pseuds/Bookshido
Summary: Please read before starting this series!There is a section in here for trigger warnings for the whole series within the first question section.Updated every month!





	Common Questions and Answers

Hey there! Thank you so much for checking out my series about my courier! Underneath here are some quick questions I threw together to try and save time with comments! I'd love you guys to give me feedback on my story in the form of constructive criticism and other commentary!

* * *

  _What sort of trigger warnings are in this story/what kind of content will we see?_

Okay, for the trigger warnings: if it mentioned in canon or openly demonstrated, it is in there. There is canon level violence without going into great detail (since gore is one of my own triggers). There are mentions of sexual assault, drug and alcohol use, profanity galore, suicide, mental health issues and non-graphic sexual content. If any of this is a trigger, read at your own risk.

As for content over all, this is a mostly fluff and angst action story. There is no smut (if you'd like an explanation, see below).

_What is this series?_

This is/will be a complete game rewrite fic that follows the main plot and the Courier's path, including her story after the events of the game.

_Is there going to be romance?_

This is a CourierxOC story, though that is not the main plot line. There are other various romances along the way, but I have tried to stay true to canon with NPC relationships and brought in OCs where I wanted to.

_How should we read this story?_

I recommend reading the series in the order depicted on the main series page. All of the parts can be read separately, though you will need at least a basic understanding of the Fallout universe to understand what is going on. I put them in that order for a reason.

_There is _____ in your story, which is not canon. You talk a big talk about staying true to canon, why make these changes?_

I did make small universe alterations to allow for more plot and fun content for you to read. These mostly include a surviving Courier Four and Five, the ability to have a whole herd of companions at once, ability to bring a companion/s with the Courier into the DLCs, and creating OC siblings and connections for canon characters. Think of this as me glitch fixing the game for the story purposes.

I am not a fan of breaking canon, but I feel that for a story like this which is so heavily based on finding someone and finding your missing friends, there had to be some give when it came down to the companion rule at the very least. I know that I (and thus, Rebekah), would want to travel with a pack, so that's what I did.

_Who is Rebekah, James, and Zoe? Why are they even in this story? Is this an author insert?_

This started out as an insert fic for me and two friends and it has stayed that since then.

Only Rebekah is actually one of my characters (my first) and I still play on her save today. Her personality is heavily influenced by mine and I played through her run making decisions as I wanted and felt were good.

I have many other NPCs scattered throughout who are based on people I know as well, though I doubt you'll be able to pick them out. They mostly are used to give names and personalities to otherwise ignored NPCs.

This story was born from my satisfaction with my endings and wanting to share our journey with the world. I wanted to bring my friends in as well, so I inserted my two best friends into it.

However, as the plot developed, distance between the characters and the real people grew and now, I consider them their separate entities. They are not my friends, if that makes sense. And both of them have signed off on making this story a reality, so that's a bonus!

_Why so many 'books' for this story? Couldn't you do just one? You keep adding parts, how many are there going to be?_

I wanted to make the series easier to break down in my word doc and decided to separate them out based on DLC content since I knew I wanted to have those flow easily into the story. Telling them progressively made this possible.

I have officially capped the story at nineteen parts. At least three of those are epilogues to certain volumes within the series and will be very short. 

_Why does it take so long to update/what is your update schedule?_

If the answer before this didn't answer it, this is a huge undertaking for many reasons. I don't have an update schedule and do this in my free time, including juggling other . At the same time, I'm working on my own original novel and have to deal with college life and other random chaos that always seems to come in while I am trying to update.

I also try to include as much canon dialogue as possible for my characters and the NPCs, so I have to go into either the game or the dialogue archives online to find the lines I need. I previously said that I used Oxhorn's videos for dialogue references; with the revelations about his opinions on the LGBT+ community, I have stopped using his videos and have relied on in game dialogue recorded by hand by me. This takes even more time than before, especially since I do not much much time to play New Vegas right now, so it has been slow going.

 

* * *

 

SPOILERS FOR BOTH THE GAME AND STORY BELOW

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

_What ending are we running into?_

While I am not going to reveal which ending specifically, I will say that the final faction siding will drive a wedge between several of the main characters. The ending is divisive and will probably be unexpected!

_Are you going to bring DLC companions back to the Mojave?_

No, I am not. The sole reason for this is because their stories are so localized and tied to their locations. As much as I would love to bring Christine back to Veronica, I don't feel like I could accurately portray her outside of such a high-stress situation and it was the canon choice for Christine to stay there.

_Why did you make the decision for OC and canon love interests/endings?_

The main reason is very similar to the DLC thing and not wanting to write out those kinds of things. I never really felt a connection between my character and any of the main NPCs (namely the companions), so I knew I would have to look outward. My first choice for Rebekah's LI was Major Knight (whom I gave the first name Charlie). However, upon doing research into, I found out that he was one of New Vegas's gay characters, so I decided to make a younger brother, who then became Henry. His personality grew from there and now he is one of my favorite characters to write. James' girlfriend and fiance is based on his inspiration's real life girlfriend as well. 

_Why does everyone else seem to have an LI, but not Zoe/Courier Four?_

The reason is simple. One, Zoe as a character is a troubled person. Frankly, there's too much going on for her to have a relationship right now. Second of all, I wanted to demonstrate that there can be a very fulfilling and developed character who's story is not wrapped up in a romance. That is the same reason why Rebekah and Henry's romance is a B-Plot and not the main focus. This is the story of how Rebekah came to the ending she did, not her romance.

Also, like... there are companions who aren't in relationships.

_Why is there no smut, especially between Rebekah and Henry?_

The number one reason is because I am not comfortable writing smut. The second reason is that, as I said above with Zoe's relationship status, this is not the focus of the story. The big story here is how Rebekah became who she is. I guess a third reason is that Rebekah is asexual as am I and that just isn't the focus. 

_Why include what happened after the game? You're playing around with the canon and posing hypothetical situations._

Frankly, if Bethesda can throw Fallout 76 into the world and fuck around with the lore to the point where even retconning doesn't fix it properly, I think I am more than entitled to write my post-game plot line as what I envision the future of the Mojave to be.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 Updated: 7/11/19


End file.
